


Staying

by sumhowe_sailing



Series: Snapshots of Domesticity [3]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raffles is in a mood, and Bunny comforts him, that's it that's all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/pseuds/sumhowe_sailing
Summary: Set shortly after "The Wrong House".





	Staying

“Why did you stay?”

The question seemed to come from nowhere. Bewildered, Bunny scanned the room, then ran through their last tidbit of conversation—which had occurred at least a quarter of an hour ago—searching for the prompt. He found none.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“In the house that other night, when those boys had me and we thought the game was up. Why did you stay?”

“Oh Raffles,” he laughed, “what a question!”

“I’m quite serious, Bunny.”

“To help you out of it, of course.”

“But _why_ Bunny? Why, when you might have been caught as surely as I was.”

“But you weren’t. Neither of us were, not in the end.”

“Yes, but you couldn’t have known they’d fall for it so easily!”

“AJ, what on earth is the matter?” he asked, suddenly acutely aware of his friend’s distress. He stepped closer to the divan across which Raffles was sprawled, but Raffles chose that moment to spring to his feet and stalk over to the window. His shoulders stiff, not facing Bunny, he waited several moments before speaking again.

“You’ve already been to prison on my account once. Surely you weren’t eager to go again?”

“Not eager, no. Of course not. But I would, you know.”

“Oh Bunny,” he cried with exasperation.

“I would.”

“Damn it all, I _know_ you would. What I don’t understand is _why_. _Why_ are you so good to me? What on earth have I done to deserve such loyalty? After all I’ve put you through, how is it that you can forgive me and go on treating me like some sort of saint? You know what I am, so why haven’t you left yet? _Why_?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No! Of course I don’t, you idiot, but I just can’t understand it.”

“But you’ve said it yourself. I know you.”

“What—”

“I don’t think anyone who’s ever been lucky enough to know you, to _really_ know you, would ever willingly leave your side.”

“Bunny, I don’t—”

“For goodness’ sake, Raffles, d’you need me to spell it out for you? Haven’t I told you often enough before? Alright then, here goes. I stayed because I would do anything for you. Because I can’t imagine life without you in it. Because you are, without a doubt, the most wonderful, fascinating, maddening man I have ever met. Because before you I only existed, you make me _live_. Yes, sometimes you’re a complete prat, sometimes I resent you for the things you do or don’t say, sometimes I think if I’m around you a moment longer I might just strangle you. But none of that matters, none of it lasts. All that matters is that as long as you want me, I’m here. As long as I have the chance to be with you, I’ll take it. As long as you’ll let me, I’ll always stay. _Always_.”

He had drawn close enough to Raffles during this speech that when Raffles finally turned to face him, he need only reach up to brush away the tears forming at the edges of those brilliant eyes he loved so much. It thrilled him to see Raffles leaning into that small touch. Finally, in a hoarse whisper that suggested he had tried and failed to master himself in the intervening pause, Raffles spoke.

“I love you, Bunny. Thank you. For…for that. For everything.”

“I love you, too,” Bunny smiled softly. “Idiot.”


End file.
